The Girl with No Name
is the twentieth episode of the eighth season and the 168th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The hospital becomes the center of attention as a victim of a famous kidnapping case is brought into the hospital. The fifth years take their placement interviews. Adele Webber's memory continues to deteriorate. Full Summary Cristina is walking at the airport, and Meredith is there too. She yells Cristina's name, but she doesn't hear her. She runs up to her, and Cristina tells her about the job interview she had. She says that she won't go anywhere anymore: if they want her, they need to come to Seattle. Meredith just came back from San Francisco, and she's supposed to leave tonight for Boston, but she's thinking about cancelling. Cristina advises her not to, and they then see Derek and Zola, who're waiting for Meredith. As Meredith asks Cristina if she wants a ride, she takes Zola and hugs her daughter. Cristina tells Derek that Meredith wants to cancel Boston, as she doesn't want to move now Derek's almost finished the house, but he tells her to go as it's the best general surgery program in the country. They all leave together. Richard gives Adele a croissant, and she tells him that she's in love. She points and waves at Allan, a man at the other side of the room, and he smiles back at her. Meredith and Cristina, who's carrying a large gift basket, enter the resident dressing room, where April and Jackson believe the ways Cristina is wooed are getting ridiculous. Alex comes in, and they tease him about the fact that he doesn't have any interviews yet. Owen comes in to get Alex and April for an incoming trauma, but April has to leave in an hour for a job interview. As Jackson is with Sloan all day, and Cristina avoids Owen, Meredith comes with him. Meredith, Alex, and Owen are on the helipad, where the flight paramedic informs them on the girl on the gurney. She was found in a ravine. In the elevator, the doctors start examining her. The girl is about to go in the scanner, but before Meredith can leave, she grabs her arm. On her wrist, there's a specially shaped wound, like her hands were tied. Meredith notices this, and takes a look at the girl's feet. She has the same wounds on her ankles. "You weren't hiking out there, were you?" Meredith asks. The girl shakes her head, and Meredith decides to stay with the girl. She holds her hand, and assures her she's staying. Alex, Callie, Teddy, and Arizona are looking at the girl's scans. Alex asks Arizona about his interviews, and she answers that she's working on it, which she has been doing for weeks, Alex says. She replies that he's like blue cheese: some people really like him, others don't. She says that it's not a peds case, while Callie sees several fractures that never healed right. "Or never were treated," Teddy says, adding that she's seen injuries like these in Iraq in soldiers that were tortured. This shocks the other doctors. In the OR, the girl is prepared for her surgery, while Alex explains to Meredith and Owen, who are looking at the scans now too, that the girl was abused. Meredith wants to call the police, but Owen wants to wait until the girl talks. Derek is looking at the head CT, and he needs to operate, while Bailey sees another thing that needs to be fixed. Before she's put under, the girl confirms to Meredith that she was running from someone. Meredith asks her name, and she says that he called her Susan, while she thinks it's Holly. April is on her job interview in Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago. She has a file for the interviews, filled with positive reviews of patients and her awards and accolades. The interviewers seem to think that's a bit too much. Lexie is in Holly's OR too. She remembers the disappearance of Holly Wheeler, which was all over the news. Bailey knows the complete story. Holly was kidnapped while her mother was talking to someone she knew outside the grocery store. She admits that she thinks about the story every time Tucker walks out of the door. She agrees with Derek not to jump to conclusions and just operate, when Meredith comes in, saying the police wants them to check for a birth mark under the girl's arm. They do so, and Lexie was right: it's Holly Wheeler. Another gift basket is delivered for Cristina. Teddy checks the card to see what hospital it came from. Cristina comes over and asks who wants her, and Teddy says it came from Cleveland Clinic. Teddy makes it clear to Cristina that she wants her to stay, as they have a good fellowship program too. Derek is doing a neuro exam on Holly, while two cops and Dr. Helen Fincher, a psychiatrist, are waiting outside the room. As Owen gives the permission to come in, Dr. Fincher introduces herself as a therapist. She wants to know if Holly's ready to answer the police's questions. Before agreeing to it, Holly looks at Meredith, who wants her to say yes. As the cop asks a first question, Holly waits to answer until Meredith tells her it's okay. She then tells them her kidnapper's name and also tells some details about the house he kept her in, and she says that she wasn't allowed to go outside. As Helen proposes to take a break, Meredith agrees with this and they do so. Derek thinks Meredith agreed to get out of the interview, but Meredith assures him she can take a later plane. Outside the room, Helen is mad because they didn't page her right away, and now Holly's bonded with Meredith. She says that there's no way to break that bond now. As Meredith comes out of Holly's room, she's informed that she needs to stay with Holly. She says that she hasn't had psych training, but Dr. Fincher explains to her that it's important to let Holly know that she alone is in control know and that she can get whatever she wants (Meredith included), as opposite to the 12 years she spend in captivity. Meredith agrees to work together with Fincher, who goes off to talk to Holly's family. Richard approaches Owen, and tells him he's doing a good job. Owen thinks he's not, as he doesn't know where to start: the parents are on their way, while the parking lot is filling up with reporters. Richard says that he'll take care of the parents, so Owen can concentrate on security and the upcoming press conferences. Meredith tells Cristina about Holly. Cristina thinks too that Meredith wants to cancel Boston, but Meredith tells her that she'll be free to go once Holly's parents arrive. Cristina thinks Meredith is too happy about staying in Seattle, while she is happy to go to the best hospital possible, as she is a surgeon in the first place. Alex comes over, and asks if they know anything about a hospital an hour outside Toledo, but they've never heard of it. He has an interview there, which Arizona set up for him. Cristina takes his hand, and says they're now officially on different career paths. Holly's parents come in, and they recognize their girl. The parents are talking to Holly, but Holly still wants Meredith's approval before she agrees to anything. 5 days later, Alex is at the hospital outside Toledo, which turns out to be very small. They're even discharging a liver transplant, calling it a "big case". Cristina enters the firehouse, where she sees someone has been inside. She scares up when she sees Owen, thinking he was the kidnapper. Owen explains that the kidnapper is the reason he's in the firehouse, as the kidnapper was caught last night and he needs to take a suit for the press conference. Cristina says she came home to take a shower, and Owen starts cleaning up the mess he made. She tells him he can stay in the firehouse until the boards are over, as she's staying at Meredith's house to study for the boards. Meredith is showing Holly pictures from her past, and one of the pictures has the stuffed bunny in it that Holly's parents gave her when they visited. Holly says that the pictures won't help, as she still remembers everything: her first day of school when she was 6, the first time the kidnapper made her take her clothes off, and how hard he kicked her when she didn't act like he wanted her to, and a lot of other details. The kidnapper made her think that her parents didn't want her anymore. She asks Meredith to tell her parents that. Callie is speaking about Holly at the press conference. She's really nervous, and Owen decides to take over. He is overwhelmed with questions. Holly's parents are watching the interview live while talking to Drs. Fincher and Webber. They are frustrated because they only can visit Holly one supervised hour a day. Helen explains that Holly still has to process feelings of blame and resentment, and that they are still strangers to her. Meredith comes in, and says that the photo album didn't help Holly remember anything. Richard says the memories will take some time. Owen tells April that Dr. Mitchell, who interviewed her in Chicago, said that she had an impressive resume, but he tells her to keep her options open as Dr. Mitchell wasn't sure it was a match personalitywise. April doesn't get why it needs to match personalitywise. Meredith is in the gallery, watching Callie operate on Holly. While Callie is reparing the fractures that didn't heal well, she keeps on talking about how much force the guy must've had to break the bones. Bailey asks her to talk about something else. Mark then starts talking about the interview Jackson scored at UCLA. Alex enters the gallery, and tells them how bad the hospital was. Cristina starts bragging about how badly they want her, when Meredith says they should stay in Seattle as it's a great program too. Meredith starts compassionately talking about what happened to Holly. "Maybe she can move in with you when we all leave," Cristina says. In Roseridge Home for Extended Care, Richard enters Adele's room, where's in bed with guy whom she told him about earlier that day. Richard is yelling at Michael, the Roseridge administrator. He calls Allan a predator, but Michael explains that Allan has Alzheimer's too. "He's not a predator. He's a patient here," Michael says. Cristina is at a restaurant, having dinner with a guy from a hospital in Columbia. He makes sure she know the hospital wants her badly. She's not really listening to him, only just enjoying her meal. Meredith and Callie are talking to Holly about an old pelvis fracture, with her parents in the room too. Callie asks if she remembers anything about before the fall, but Holly doesn't. "Maybe it happened after I had the baby," she says. She says that it happened a few years ago, but she thinks the baby died. She also tells that she couldn't walk for a long time after its birth. As Callie agrees that it probably happened then, Holly's mother starts crying. Holly is worried she said something wrong, as her mother leaves the room. Meredith enters the OR, apologizing for being late. Bailey doesn't mind, as she just happy that Meredith's with her in the OR again, which has been a long time. Teddy asks if Meredith has been ditching Bailey too for interviews, like Cristina is doing to her. Meredith informs her that Cristina is talking to Stanford, and Bailey says that Cristina would be a fool to say no to Stanford, just like Meredith would be a fool to say no to Brigham. Bailey is mad at her for cancelling the interview three times already, but Meredith says the program director understood her, as she was assigned to Holly's case. Teddy asks if Owen's okay with Stanford, as it's far away. When she sees Bailey's and Meredith's face, she realizes something is wrong between Owen and Cristina. Holly's father is mad at Owen because someone took a picture of Holly, which was leaked to a newspaper. Owen assures him he'll help keep her safe. As the father leaves, Cristina enters the conference room to ask him to sign off on the stem cell paperwork. Cristina says that Owen can't ban mobile phones from the hospital to prevent someone takes a picture of Holly. Derek, Mark and Bailey go to pick up their kids in daycare. Little Tuck isn't there, and the daycare worker doesn't know where he is. Bailey doesn't see him anywhere and orders the daycare worker to call code pink. She begs the others to help look for him. Another daycare worker comes in with Tuck. He had a nose bleed, so she took him to a nurse. Bailey is relieved and leaves with her son. A week later, Jackson is at a job interview in Los Angeles, but Dr. Hiatt, the interviewer is more interested in his grandfather than his surgical skills. Back in Seattle, Jackson is frustrated about it. He and the other residents are watching Holly, who is in the cafeteria learning to do things for herself. Meredith assures Cristina she'll go to Boston as soon as Holly gets home, and April says she's tired of not being herself for a job interview. Mark comes to get Jackson so he can call Dr. Hiatt to apologize for walking out on the interview. Alex then leaves to go talk to Arizona. Holly comes over to their table, with her platter filled with cookies and pastries. Arizona confesses that she's been taking Alex's recommendations, as she doesn't want him to go because he's the best canditate for the peds fellowship. He wants her to call the people she actually respects to get him interview at a decent hospital. Holly doesn't get why everyone keeps talking around what happened to her. She wants to talk about the kidnapper, but she says no one would get her. Meredith tells to try her, and it turns out that Holly sometimes misses her kidnapper. Cristina gets a giant fruit basket, this time from Hopkins. Owen says it's a great program, and she offers him an apple. Adele got a new room, and while Richard keeps talking about the advantages of the room, Adele keeps thinking about Allan. Richard talks to her about their marriage, and he even sings "My Funny Valentine", but it doesn't help. She calls him Sir and asks him to help her find Allan. There's a complication with Holly. She needs to go to the OR right away, but before they can take her there, so goes into cardiac arrest and Cristina needs to crack her chest. The parents are watching from outside the room, but Meredith orders to close the blinds. 12 days later, all doctors who ever were on Holly's case are in a conference room, where Teddy is talking about Holly. They were able to resuscitate her, and she has been stable ever since. She says Holly is healthy and ready to go home, and all other involved departments agree. Owen says that Holly will continue therapy with Dr. Fincher, but the surgical part is over. He thanks his staff, Meredith in particular, and they all applaud. Meredith and Holly are in her room at the hospital. She's ready to go home, and Meredith gives her advice to talk to her parents, just like she talks to her. Her parents come in, and they are ready to take her home. Her father says that they wouldn't want to forget her stuffed bunny, but (with a little encouragement from Meredith), Holly dares to say that she'd prefer to leave it at the hospital, because it reminds her of everything she missed out on. They leave it behind, and they take Holly home. Teddy says Owen needs to keep Cristina is Seattle, as the hospital can't lose her. Owen says it's her decision, and that he can't make her stay. She says that he's her husband and she tells him to fix whatever is wrong between them, so he can make her stay. He says that she should make her stay, as she's the Head of Cardio and Cristina is her resident. "And don't you ever talk to me about my wife again. I'm your Chief, not your friend, you've made that very clear," Owen says. Richard is talking to Adele about her life in Roseridge. He says that he loves her, and will always be there for her when she needs him. He then stands up, allowing Allan to sit down next to her. Richard watches how they cuddle, and then leaves. At the airport, Cristina, Jackson, and April are having a drink. April is looking at her files and asks how she can be less herself. Cristina takes her files and throws them over the bar. "There, less you," she says. Alex sits down next to them, dressed in a suit, as he wants to make sure to get to the hospital where he has an interview in time. Jackson teaches him how to fold his jacket so it won't be wrinckled. Meredith comes over too, and she says that she's flying to Boston tonight. Jackson and April leave, followed by Alex. Cristina orders drinks, and after they drink it, Cristina leaves to catch her flight. Meredith asks if she really wants to leave, and Cristina says she does, as it's what they've been preparing for the past five years. "You should too," Cristina says, before walking away. Meredith is at her interview in Boston. The interviewer first asks Meredith how serious she is about their program. Meredith says it's her top choice. Cast 820MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 820CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 820AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 820MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 820RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 820CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 820MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 820LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 820OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 820ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 820TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 820AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 820JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 820DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 820AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 820Dr.Fincher.png|Helen Fincher 820HollyWheeler.png|Holly Wheeler 820KathleenWheeler.png|Kathleen Wheeler 820FrankWheeler.png|Frank Wheeler 820RoseridgeAdministrator.png|Roseridge Administrator 820CarsonMethodistDoctor.png|Carson Methodist Doctor 820MargaretGoodwin.png|Margaret Goodwin 820ColumbiaRep.png|Columbia Rep 820Dr.Mitchell.png|Dr. Mitchell 820Dr.Hiatt.png|Dr. Hiatt 8x20DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 820Detective.png|Detective 820Allan.png|Allan 820DaycareWorkerTara.png|Daycare Worker Tara 820DaycareWorker2.png|Daycare Worker #2 820FlightNurse.png|Flight Nurse 820DeskNurse.png|Desk Nurse 820Reporter1.png|Reporter #1 820Reporter2.png|Reporter #2 820DeliveryMan.png|Delivery Man (left) 820PoliceOfficer.png|Police Officer (far right) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Lorraine Toussaint as Dr. Helen Fincher *Vanessa Marano as Holly Wheeler *Stacy Edwards as Kathleen Wheeler *Frank Wood as Frank Wheeler *Wren T. Brown as Michael *Peter Breitmayer as Carson Methodist Doctor *Ann Ryerson as Dr. Margaret Goodwin *Albie Selznick as Columbia Rep Co-Starring *Ross Mackenzie as Dr. Mitchell *Catherine Kwong as Dr. Hiatt *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Sam Ayers as Detective *Vincent Angelo as Allan *Jae Jung as Daycare Worker Tara *Heather Brooker as Daycare Worker #2 *Peter Sabri as Flight Nurse *Denice Sealy as Desk Nurse *Reggie Jordan as Reporter #1 *Rusty Burns as Reporter #2 *Jonny Acker as Delivery Man *Josh Fingerhut as Police Officer Medical Notes Holly Wheeler *'Diagnosis:' **Head trauma **Abdominal trauma **Hypothermia **Frostbite **Displaced tibial fracture **Fractured ribs **Temporal bone fracture **Aneurysm in the celiac artery **Avulsion fracture *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) **Helen Fincher (psychiatrist) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Middle fossa approach **Celiac artery graft **Surgery Holly, 18, was airlifted to the hospital after being found in the woods. They believed she was a hiker who got lost, but Meredith saw that she had marks around her wrists and ankles and deduced that she'd been held captive. Arizona looked at her scans and determined that she wasn't a pediatric patient as her growth plates had closed. Callie determined that she had several prior breaks which hadn't healed correctly. Teddy said the injuries looked like the scans of tortured patients she'd seen in Iraq. They took her into surgery, but before she was sedated, she told them that she thought her name was Holly. She was identified as Holly Wheeler, a girl who had been kidnapped in 2000, when she was 6. Post-op, Derek did a neuro exam and then Dr. Fincher asked Holly if the police could ask her some questions. When she looked to Meredith before answering, Dr. Fincher realized that Holly had bonded with Meredith. She said that Meredith would have to stay with Holly so she would be more comfortable. Later, she had to be taken back into surgery so that Callie could re-align the bones in her arm. Callie determined that her humerus had been broken three of four times based on the bone growth. After that surgery, Callie told Holly she had an avulsion fracture that was old. She asked about how she might have gotten it and Holly said it might have happened when she had the baby because she couldn't walk for a long time afterward. She continued to recover from her numerous surgeries and the psychological trauma. She then developed a leak in her celiac artery graft and had to be taken back into surgery. She started crashing and Cristina had to open her chest in her room. 12 days later, the staff met to discuss what happened as they were treating Holly. She'd been stable since her surgery to replace her graft. Each of the departments signed off on her release from the hospital. Allan *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's Disease *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Residential care Allan was a resident at Roseridge Home for Extended Care. He developed a close relationship with Adele Webber which then turned sexual. Adele Webber *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's Disease *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Residential care Adele was still in residential care. Richard became concerned when he found a man named Allan in her room, but the administrator informed him that Allan was also a patient at Roseridge. Peds Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Liver transplant When Alex was at Carson Methodist, the doctor who was interviewing him said they were discharging a kid who needed a liver transplant because they're not equipped to deal with that, so he had to be sent to their sister hospital in Toledo. Cardio Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Meredith scrubbed in with Teddy and Bailey on a surgery. William George Bailey Jones *'Diagnosis:' **Nosebleed *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Tuck got a nosebleed while in day care and had to be taken to the nurse. Music "Old Mythologies" - The Barr Brothers "Repatriated" - Handsome Furs "Shame On You" - Mariah McManus "Sorrow" - The National Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song The Girl with No Name, originally sung by the Byrds. *This episode scored 9.82 million viewers. *During the episode, Cristina is interviewed and wined and dined by several different hospitals. None of these is, coincidentally, the hospital where she wound up, the Mayo Clinic. *Jackson ends up carving a soap ear. The carving prop was created by a plastic surgeon named Dr. Gregory Lakin, who uses the same teaching tool for other plastic surgeons. Gallery Episode Stills 8x20-1.jpg 8x20-2.jpg 8x20-3.png 8x20-4.png 8x20-5.jpg 8x20-6.png 8x20-7.jpg 8x20-8.jpg 8x20-9.jpg 8x20-10.png 8x20-11.jpg 8x20-12.jpg 8x20-13.jpg 8x20-14.jpg 8x20-15.jpg 8x20-16.jpg 8x20-17.jpg 8x20-19.jpg 8x20-20.jpg 8x20-21.jpg 8x20-22.jpg 8x20-23.jpg 8x20-24.jpg 8x20-25.jpg 8x20-26.jpg 8x20-27.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x20BTS1.jpg Quotes :Richard: I'm your husband. For thirty years now. I'm right here. (s''hows Adele a photograph.)'' This is us on our wedding day. Your mother took it right after the ceremony. :Adele: We're married? :Richard: Yes, honey. I proposed on New Year and we were married the Valentine's after. [Sings 'My Funny Valentine.] :Adele: Allan? Where's Allan? Can you help me find him, sir, please? This isn't like him. He loves me. He wouldn't just disappear, he loves me. Allan? Where are you? Allan, please, come home, baby. Please. ---- :Cristina: Aw, Karev. Is this hard for you, having to beg for interviews while some of us just sit back and get wooed? :Alex: No one is begging. :April: Oh, yeah, maybe you should. Maybe that way, you'd actually get an interview. :Cristina: Ha! I love mean Kepner. :Alex: I got an interview. :April: Oh, really, where? :Alex: At... places. ---- :Alex: Hey, any word back on my interviews? :Arizona: Uh, yeah, I'm working on it. :Alex: You've been working on it for a couple of weeks now. :Arizona: Well, you're an acquired taste, like blue cheese. Some people love it and some people can't stand to be in the same room with it. They think it's stinky. :Alex: So now I'm stinky cheese? ---- :Alex: What do you guys know about Carson Methodist? :Cristina: Nothing. I'd like to keep it that way. :Alex: It's in Toledo. Or an hour outside, I guess. I interview next week. :Cristina: Where's Toledo? :Meredith: Canada. :Alex: Ohio. A quarter of a million people live there. :Cristina: But this is an hour outside. :Alex: Robbins set it up for me. I can't not go. :Cristina: I've enjoyed our time together these past few years. :Alex: What are you doing? :Cristina: We are officially on different career paths. It's only polite to say good-bye. ---- :April: Well, wherever you go, just beware, they may judge you more on your personality than what really matters, like your resume. :Alex: Meredith is not like you. Her personality doesn't suck. ---- :April: I'm tired of trying so hard not to be me. You know what? I like me. :Alex: That makes one of us. (April gives him a look.) You make it so easy. ---- :Alex: You don't want me to go. You've been tanking my recommendations. :Arizona: I know. It's awful. I feel really guilty about it. But you don't know how hard it is to find a good peds fellow, and I'm not gonna let them take my best candidate. :Alex: I'm your best? :Arizona: Go away. ---- :Cristina: What self-respecting program sends a fruit basket anyway? Champagne, sure, but fruit? Fruit just says your program sucks. ---- :Teddy: You have to make her stay. :Owen: What? :Teddy: Cristina. She just told me that she is flying to New York tonight to visit Columbia, and they are gonna roll out the red carpet for her just like every other hospital in this country. And pretty soon, we are gonna be one of ten places that she can pick, and we are gonna lose her. We can't let that happen. She is gifted and brilliant, and I – This hospital can't lose her. :Owen: She wants to go. It's her decision. I can't make her stay. :Teddy: Owen, you are her husband, and whatever is going on between the two of you, I don't care. Just fix it and make her stay. :Owen: You make her stay. You're the head of cardio. She's your resident. If you want her to stay, you make it happen. And don't you ever talk to me about my wife again. I'm your chief, not your friend. You've made that very clear. ---- :Cristina: Well, free flight to New York. I'd say wish me luck, but I don't need it. :Meredith: Cristina. You really want to do this? Leave? :Cristina: We've been preparing for this for the past five years. Of course I want to leave. You should, too. ---- :Goodwin: So if Miranda Bailey tells me I need to meet a young surgeon, then it's obvious I need to meet them. Still, before we go any further, I need to know how serious you are about our program, moving to Boston. :Meredith: Very serious. In fact, it's my top choice. See Also de:Das namenlose Mädchen fr:Se détacher... et avancer Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes